phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!
It's the summer solstice, so Phineas, Ferb, & their friends decide to travel around the world in one day in an effort to create the "Biggest, Longest, Funnest summer day of all time". But not everyone believes they can actually achieve what they've set out to do, leading them to get some encouraging words, in the form of a duet, from Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a father-daughter trip to Tokyo with Vanessa. Read the full summary... Part 1 The Day Before Summer Solstice File:SBTY1.jpg|Candace calls Jeremy. File:SBTY2.jpg|"You realize it's like 2AM in Paris?" File:SBTY3.jpg|The Rope Jumping Robot. Jump Roping Robot.JPG File:SBTY4.jpg|"It's become self-aware! The jump-roping was his idea." File:SBTY5.jpg|"Excuse me?" SBTY empty backyard 1.jpg SBTY empty backyard 2.jpg File:SBTY6.jpg|The "You're Watching Television!" slide. File:SBTY7.jpg|"Thank you!" File:SBTY8.jpg|Phineas flips through Ferb's log. File:SBTY9.jpg|"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" File:SBTY10.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa travel to Tokyo. File:SBTY11.jpg|The Rope Jumping robot hangs onto the plane. File:SBTY12.jpg|Linda and Lawrence pack their bags. File:SBTY13.jpg|"You're in charge!" File:SBTY14.jpg|"So Phineas and Ferb are up to something bust-worthy." File:SBTY15.jpg|''"In charge!"'' File:SBTY16.jpg|"Woah, woah, heavy!" File:SBTY17.jpg|"I'm also packing this book of puns!" File:SBTY18.jpg|Their parents leave. C22.PNG C21.PNG C20.PNG C19.PNG C18.PNG C14.PNG C13.PNG C15.PNG C17.PNG C12.PNG C10.PNG C9.PNG C8.PNG C7.PNG C6.PNG C5.PNG C4.PNG C3.PNG C2.PNG C1.PNG The Sun Beater 3000 and I Believe We Can File:SBTY19.jpg|Candace calls Stacy at 5:01 AM File:SBTY20.jpg|"I'll be right over." File:SBTY21.jpg|"Could you bring some breakfast?" File:SBTY22.jpg|"So, Phineas, what'cha doing..." File:SBTY23.jpg|"...up so early?" File:Oh wow that is weird.JPG|The Statue of Liberty File:SBTY.JPG|"Behold! The Amazing Sun Beater-3000!" Awing at the Sunbeater 300 - SBTY.PNG|Everyone looking in awe at the Sunbeater 3000. File:Weirder.JPG|The Discus Thrower Solar System Model - SBTY.PNG|Phineas tries to explain how he plans to make the day longer. File:You bet us.JPG|"You bet us?" File:Baby Phineas and Buford.JPG|Little Buford stealing Little Phineas's bike When we make it back here before the sunsets.jpg|Isabella mad at Buford for trying to bet Phineas. You gotta give everyone their bikes back.jpg Sure thing, Buford.jpg Phineas, what are you doing?.jpg You're putting your entire world view on the line.jpg And for what, a bunch of bikes.jpg It's about my world view.jpg File:Clay Aiken.JPG|Clay Aiken Summer-Belongs-To-You-4.jpg Phineas and Ferb Playing Instruments with Clay Aiken - SBTY.PNG|"Yeah, I hired a stunt singer. What do you think?" Playing as Clay Aiken Sings - SBTY.PNG|Phineas and Ferb provide the music as Clay Aiken sings. Waving hands in the air - SBTY.PNG It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned.jpg Clay Aiken and the kids.png Summer-Belongs-To-You-1.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-3.jpg Fireside Girls Looking at Clay Aiken - SBTY.PNG|Isabella and some of the Fireside Girls look dreamily at Clay Aiken as he sings File:Chaka Khan.JPG|Chaka Khan Chaka Khan, Nice - SBTY.PNG|Phineas sees Chaka Khan for the first time. Or at Least That's the Plan - SBTY.PNG|The plane wing falls off, but Phineas is still optimistic Fix This Wing - SBTY.jpg|"First, you're gonna have to fix this wing. Yeah" File:You brought work with you.JPG|"You brought work with you!" File:We're Flying Around the World.JPG|"We're flying around the world to make the longest day of summer ever!" File:Giant Map.JPG|The giant map Stacy_in_SBTY.jpg|Stacy encourages Candace. File:Team Phineas Shows Off Their Plane.jpg|The kids show off their rocket-plane File:Longest Summer of All Time.JPG|Preparing for take off File:Ready.JPG|Ready File:They're Gone.JPG|They're gone adyson says to get to work..png MMyDoofSBTY.jpg Part 2/3 J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) and the Himalayas SB-3000 Over Pacific.jpg So What Did You Guys Think of the Pacific Ocean - SBTY.PNG File:Phineas and Ferb SBTY.JPG|"Ladies and Gentlemen, Tokyo Japan." File:Racing Against Time.JPG|Racing against time Unforeseen Mishap Number One.jpg|Unforeseen Mishap Number One (Gear-up Landing) I Thought It Sounded a Little Grindy and Sparky - SBTY.PNG Ferb speaking in Japanese.jpg Bachan Hirano.jpg Stacy sure has a lot of cousins.jpg File:Stacy's Cousins.JPG|Stacey's cousins Stacy's Cousins Anime.jpg Phineas and Ferb are Caramelldansen.jpg|Phineas and Ferb in Caramelldansen cammelldancer.jpg Anime Candace - SBTY.PNG|Candace as a Japanese animation character. File:Anime Buford&Baljeet.JPG|Buford and Baljeet in Caramelldansen File:Anime Isabella.jpg|Isabella in Leekspin Stacy's cousin fills up the gas tank.jpg Phineas saying goodbye to Stacy's cousins.jpg File:Leaving Tokyo.JPG|Leaving Tokyo File:PnF Goodbye Tokyo.JPG|Goodbye Tokyo Sun Beater leaves Tokyo.jpg Tokyo is a fun town.jpg I Have No Idea What Just Happened - SBTY.PNG File:Giant Water Balloon.JPG|Doofenshmirtz's giant water balloon. Vanessa Falling - SBTY.jpg|Vanessa falls File:Vanessa Joins the Ride.JPG|Vanessa joins for the ride. ferb knows everyone.JPG|"No matter where we go, Ferb knows everyone!" Unforeseen Mishap Number Two.jpg|Unforeseen Mishap Number Two (Crashed the wings and lands without them) File:Klimpaloon walks by.JPG|Klimpaloon walks by. And You Thought I Made It Up - SBTY.PNG|Candace now realizes that Phineas was telling the truth about Klimpaloon. Stranded - SBTY.PNG|The group has no way of going anywhere so they decide to stop at Uncle Sabu's. Staying with the Plane - SBTY.PNG|Candace and Vanessa want to stay with the plane. Baljeet and Friends, I Have Been Expecting You - SBTY.PNG|Really? No, that's just something we say to freak the tourists. Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls Rubber Bands Dance - SBTY.PNG|Rubber Band Factory Dancers This Is the Room Where We Test the Stretching - SBTY.PNG|Revealing the stretching room. Testing the Stretching - SBTY.PNG|Stretch Testers. Testing the Bounce 1 - SBTY.PNG|Bounce testers. Testing the Bounce 2 - SBTY.PNG|Helping test the bounce. Adding the Long-Chained Hydrocarbons - SBTY.PNG|The room where they add long-chained hydrocarbons. Testing the Compression - SBTY.PNG|The room where the compression is tested. Testing the Recoil - SBTY.PNG|Recoil testers. Break Room for the Dancers - SBTY.PNG|The break room and little fridge for the dancers. File:Rubber Bands.jpg|Rubber Bands File:Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu.JPG|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu File:Team Phineas with Uncle Sabu.jpg|The kids with Uncle Sabu Bouncin' Around the World Can We Borrow One of These - SBTY.PNG|Phineas has an idea for the plane. File:RUN!.JPG|"Start the Plane! Start the Plane!" I Think We Might Want to Start the Plane - SBTY.PNG|"I think we might want to start the plane." That's Not Helping! - SBTY.PNG|Candace yells at Klimpaloon who is being a disturbance. File:GangGoesBouncing.jpg|The gang goes bouncing around the world! File:Checking GPS SBTY.JPG|Ferb checking the GPS File:Bounce Across the Great Wall.JPG|Bounce across the Great Wall File:Past the Taj Mahal.JPG|Pass the Taj Mahal File:The Coliseum.JPG|The Coliseum Sword Fighting - SBTY.PNG|Sword Fighting in Rome Buford Caesar - SBTY.jpg|Buford disapproves of Baljeet's performance Baljeet with Crazy Hair - SBTY.PNG|Baljeet's crazy hair after bouncing on a power plant. Phineas and Isabella as Spanish Dancers.jpg|Dress up and dance as Spanish dancers Italian Phineas and Ferb - SBTY.PNG|Dressed up as Italian chefs. Buford and Baljeet Eating Spaghetti - SBTY.PNG|Buford and Baljeet share a plate of spaghetti. Whoops. File:Phineas Playing Accordion.jpg|Phineas on accordion and Ferb on tuba. File:GirlsWithBlondWigs.jpg|Isabella, Candace, and Vanessa wearing blonde wigs. Past the Parthenon - SBTY.PNG|Sunbeater 3000 bounces past the Parthenon Places Visited - SBTY.PNG|Different places they passed File:Enjoying their bouncing around the world.JPG|Enjoying the ride. Looking at the Animals - SBTY.PNG|Everyone is excited to see the animals in the savannah Past Piza - SBTY.PNG|As they bounce past Pisa, they accidentally tilt something else. Bouncing on Modern Art - SBTY.PNG|Bouncing on modern art Lost the Rubber Bands - SBTY.PNG|All the rubber bands come loose and fall off. Unforeseen Mishap Number Three.jpg|Unforeseen Mishap Number Three Part 4 Paris Let's Get Going - SBTY.PNG|Phineas assigns everyone their jobs. O Verão é Pra Você 307.jpg I can go find some parts.jpg Isabella, you want to come with me.jpg|Phineas invites Isabella along to help him find parts. Isabella quickly says YES.jpg|Isabella quickly gets excited when Phineas asks her to join him in Paris. Isabella says I mean.jpg Yeah sure you know whatever.jpg|Isabella tries to act cool after accidentally getting too excited It's All Good Bro - SBTY.PNG|"It's all good, bro." i speak english.png candace looks at jeremy.png Jeremy with French Girls - SBTY.PNG|Jeremy with other girls in Paris Jeremy in front of his hotel.jpg Candace Sad - SBTY.PNG|Candace sees Jeremy with the French girls and feels hurt. don't tell the others.png City of Love What Do You Think of the City of Love.jpg|Phineas is looking for plane parts while Isabella wants him to notice her. I wish it was the city of airplane parts.jpg|Phineas wishes Paris was the "City of Airplane Parts". Take a Moment to Relax and Enjoy It.jpg|Isabella tells Phineas to relax. Share a Crêpe Sucre.jpg|"We could share a crêpe sucrée..." At This Parisian Cafe.jpg|"...At this Parisian cafe." That awning could be used as a sail.jpg|"That awning could be used as a sail." Isabella Confused in the City of Love - SBTY.PNG|"Or, you know, a parachute, depending on how things go. Isabella buying flowers.JPG|Isabella buying flowers. Take a break and smell these flowers.jpg|"Take a break and smell these flowers." Eiffel tower underview.PNG|"Underneath the Eiffel Tower." The rivets would come in handy.jpg|"I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? The rivets would come in handy." Oh, Phineas.jpg|Isabella getting discouraged. Won't You Share a Crembrule with Me.jpg|"Won't you share a cremebrule with me?" Look at that nifty little blow torch.jpg|"Hey, look at that nifty little blowtorch!" Isabella is sad.JPG|"How perfect could this be..." Isabella looking at boats.JPG|"In the City of Love?" couples singing.JPG|Isabella watches a boat go past. Depressed in the City of Love.jpg|Isabella's sad that Phineas is so distracted. Ferb on Vanessas Motorcycle.jpg|Ferb riding with Vanessa. We could try some fancy cheese.jpg|"We could try some fancy cheese." Or peruse the galleries.jpg|"Or peruse the galleries." I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible.jpg|"I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible...as a rocket fuel." As a rocket fuel.jpg|Isabella gets bored. Isn't this a perfect day.jpg|"Isn't this a perfect day?" isabella tries on a purple beret.JPG|Isabella trying on a beret. How Do I Look in This Berett - SBTY.PNG|"How do I look in this beret?" we might need helmets.PNG|"Oh, that reminds me, we might need helmets!" isabella upset.JPG|Poor Isabella. isabella in french beret.JPG|"Oh, how can he not feel the same way..." Oh, how can he not feel the same way.jpg|Isabella sadly watches Phineas read a pamphlet. Isabella and Phineas on Champs Elysses.jpg isabella as a sad french girl.JPG|"While we're strolling down the Champs Elysses..." Isabella sees Phineas look at a poster.jpg phineas staring at poster.JPG|"In the City of Love?" Lady singing behind Isabella.jpg Fountain in Paris.jpg He would whisper ma chérie, je t'aime.jpg|"I wish that he would whisper 'ma cherie, je t'aime." Painter revealing picture.jpg Painter.jpg|The painter paints Phineas and Isabella But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane.jpg|"But all he wants to do is try and fix that plane..." Phineas plays with a pinwheel.jpg A Disappointed Isabella.jpg|"In the City of Love." Painter singing.jpg sad isabella watches from a bridge.JPG|Isabella singing sadly walking through the city of love.JPG|Isabella and Phineas walk the parisan road. balloon man summer belongs to you.jpg|"Hey you, stop letting my balloons go!" Leaving Paris and Follow the Sun File:Heinz and Vanessa.JPG|Heinz and Vanessa are reunited File:Ferb Alone.JPG|Ferb is left alone on top of the Eiffel Tower with a rose in his hand This is about the plane isn't it?.jpg Why didn't we think of that in the first place?.jpg Gee, I don't know.jpg Isabella's Head Explodes.jpg First Realization .jpg Peachy.jpg|Isabella and Phineas File:ISABELLA!.JPG|"ISABELLA!" File:Candace from SBTY.JPG|Candace File:You missed it Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan?!.JPG|"What?! You missed Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan?!" File:Summer Belongs to Everyone.JPG|"Summer doesn't belong to me, it belongs to everyone!" File:You got on this plane.JPG|"You got on this plane." File:We Believe in You.JPG|"And We Believe in You" You're Candace Flynn - SBTY.PNG|Phineas encourages Candace by reminding her of her adventures. Jeremy on a bridge and talking to Candace.jpg Jeremy leaning over bridge and calls Candace his girlfriend for the first time.jpg File:C+J officially.JPG|Candace and Jeremy are officially boyfriend and girlfriend File:Phineas, Ferb, Isabella SBTY.JPG|Phineas Ferb and Isabella File:Team Phineas Rafting Through Venice.jpg|The kids raft through Paris. Phineas Acting Like a Dog - SBTY.PNG|Phineas enjoys the speed of the raft. File:Rocket Surfing.JPG|Rocket Surfing Unforeseen Mishap Number Four.jpg|Unforeseen Mishap Number Four (All aircraft parts detach) DMMP.jpg|"Vanessa, I'm so proud of you!" JustaHairDyer.jpg|"this is a hairdrier?" Doofcryes.jpg PerryandMM.jpg|"well, guess we can kiss that pair of handcuffs goodbye." Part 5 Deserted Island It's the End of Romance - SBTY.PNG|"It's the end of romance!" Realizing that Phineas has given up.jpg Isabella crying - SBTY.jpg Ferb Listening to Isabella - SBTY.PNG|Ferb listens as Isabella talks about her feelings. a sponge and a star fish.jpg|A sponge and a starfish Nothing we can do to get off of this.jpg Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg|Phineas gives up Isabella Got Her Wish - SBTY.PNG|Isabella realizes what she really wants. You're not gonna enjoy the sunset.jpg Isabella's Pep Talk - SBTY.PNG|Isabella tells Phineas that after all he has done he can't give up now. Isabella Almost Gives Away Her Secret - SBTY.PNG|"Well, that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in...... to this situation with." Phineas About to Hug Isabella - SBTY.PNG|"Ferb's map! That's it!" Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Phineas and Isabella hug. Isabella in trance.jpg Phineas asks for Ferb's map.JPG We Need to Go There - SBTY.PNG|Phineas showing everyone where they need to go. Origami Unicorn - SBTY.PNG|"Phineas, I don't see how an origami unicorn is getting us off this island!" One More Fold - SBTY.PNG|Phineas makes one last fold to complete his plan. Making the Sling Shot - SBTY.PNG|Connecting the trees for the slingshot It's Made of Paper - SBTY.PNG|"Phineas, it's made of paper!" File:PnF with Palm Trees.jpg|Phineas and Ferb connecting two palm trees Super Special Density - SBTY.PNG|"True, but we do have this rubber band made with super special density." Just Believe We Can, Candace - SBTY.PNG|"Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan cannot both be wrong." Stretching the Rubber Band - SBTY.PNG|Phineas and Ferb pulling the rubber band back. Loading the Sling Shot - SBTY.PNG|Making the rubber tight. Everyone on the Plane - SBTY.PNG|The rubber band is stretched tight, and everyone is about to load up. Isabella Helping Candace on the Plane - SBTY.PNG|Isabella helps Candace up onto the plane. Slingshot Plane.JPG|The paper plane taking off Going Home Danville suburbs.jpg Past the Statue of Liberty - SBTY.PNG|The paper airplane flies past Lady Liberty. Substitute Teacher Day - SBTY.PNG|The plane flies over a substitute teacher meeting. Best Landing of the Day - SBTY.PNG|The paper plane crashed. File:Baljeet and Isabella.JPG|"There's only 58 seconds till sundown" File:Get on the Trike.jpg|Phineas yells "Get on the Trike!" Phineas's I Believe - SBTY.PNG|Phineas telling Candace that they just need to believe. Isabella's I Believe - SBTY.PNG|Isabella saying "I believe!" Baljeet's I Believe - SBTY.PNG|Baljeet saying "I believe!" Buford's I Believe - SBTY.PNG|Buford saying "I believe!" Ferb's I Believe - SBTY.PNG|Ferb giving a thumbs up (which is his way of saying "I believe!") Candace's I Believe - SBTY.PNG|"Okay, I believe!" Jumping the Ditch - SBTY.PNG|Clearing the ditch!!!! Riding Over Linda and Lawrence - SBTY.PNG|The kids fly over Linda and Lawrence. Gang's bikes.jpg|The group lands in the backyard just as the sun sets. File:Candace Hugging PnF.jpg|Candace hugging her brothers. Celebration - SBTY.PNG|"You guys are amazing!" Summer Belongs to You (song) Fireside Girls playing trumpets.jpg Fireside Girls playing trumpets 2.jpg Fireside Girls playing trumpets 3.jpg It's been a long, long day.jpg Phineas with balloons.jpg Moments that I doubted.jpg That we'd ever reach the point.jpg Where we can.jpg Laugh and sing about it.jpg Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG You Know I'll Say.jpg Ghfhgfhgfgh.png Buford playing drums SBTY.jpg Phineas and Ferb singing SBTY.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG We're not messing around.jpg Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 4.JPG Isabella Phineas close up.jpg File:Phineasrowone.jpg File:Isabellatwoline.jpg Isabella and Phineas spinning.jpg Isabella from SBTY.jpg Phineas from SBTY.jpg Isabella and Phineas spinning - close up.jpg Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 5.JPG As soon as you wake up.jpg You gotta make your move.jpg Phineas dancing to SBTY.JPG|"as soon as you wake up you gotta make your move!" Don't miss the beat.jpg Just get into the groove.jpg Isabella dancing to SBTY.JPG The sun is shining.jpg Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 6.JPG A lot that you can do.jpg A world of possibilities SBTY.JPG Why settle for a little.jpg Isabella from SBTY 2.JPG Don't need an invitation.jpg Every day is new.jpg Phineas and Ferb - Summer Belongs to You 002.png Yes, it's true.jpg Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 7.JPG|"Summer belongs to you!" TRNmRsARwRY.jpg Phineas green background SBTY.jpg Isabella_blue_background_SBTY.jpg Phineas yellow background SBTY.JPG Ferb playing guitar SBTY.jpg Buford, Baljeet and Fireside Girls playing trumpets.jpg Trumpet close up SBTY.jpg Alright, I'm taking a verse.jpg Be my guest.jpg Phineas, Isabella, and Candace singing SBTY 1.JPG|"I traveled halfway 'round the world and almost turned and ran away." Ferb with guitar SBTY.JPG Phineas and Candace singing SBTY.JPG Now I got to say.jpg Boys playing trumpets.jpg I've often thought of you.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and Candace singing SBTY.JPG 7-7-2011 6-11-19 PM.png Phineas, Ferb, and Candace singing SBTY 2.JPG Better little brothers.jpg Candace Singing SBTY.JPG Today I believed in you.jpg I believed in you.JPG I've never been so proud.jpg Never been so proud.jpg At first it seemed implausible.jpg We accomplished the impossible.jpg Phineas looking at Candace.jpg There's something that I've gotta say out loud.jpg Candace running into the screen.jpg Party.JPG The world's a stage.jpg Time for your debut.jpg Phineas singing Summer Belongs to You.JPG SBTY circle.jpg That's what I'm talking about!.jpg Candace Singing Summer Belongs to You.JPG Yes it's true again.jpg Phineas and Candace singing Summer Belongs to You.jpg Kids dancing to SBTY.jpg Teens dancing to SBTY.jpg Everyone singing SBTY.JPG Isabella, Phineas and Candace headbanging to SBTY.jpg Ferb strumming to SBTY.jpg Phineas and Candace look at each other.jpg Candace hears Jeremy SBTY.jpg Candace notices Jeremy SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy sharing a hug SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy sharing a hug 2 SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy shortly before they share there first kiss.jpg Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG|Canderemy Kiss (Candace and Jeremy Kiss) Baby, baby, baby, baby.JPG|Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby Phineas and Ferb singing SBTY 2.JPG Candace and Jeremy dancing SBTY.jpg Phineas with sun in background SBTY.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG You've got the tools to see it through.jpg Phineas grabs Isabella's hand off camera SBTY.jpg PhineasxIsabella.JPG Candace and Jeremy dance 2 SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy dance 3 SBTY.jpg Buford and Baljeet dancing SBTY.jpg Phineas final SBTY.jpg SBTY Closing Cast Shot.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella SBTY.JPG Where's Perry - SBTY.jpg Everyone realizes Perry is gone - SBTY.jpg Would you like your RrRrRrRr with or without fromage.JPG Promotional images Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! promo.png Bestlazydayever dvdger.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! }}